Back to the Old West
by Oliver McFly
Summary: Marty Jr. and Marlene have to head back to the Old West to rescue Doc and Suzy - but they realize that their father and Doc's father are there, and Marlene gets into a fight with Buford Tannen! Will they ever get back to the future or not? .
1. Chapter 1

Marlene McFly and her brother, Marty Junior, boarded the time traveling Jaguar. They set the time circuits for SEP 2 1885, and headed back in time. They saw Indians. "Indians!" shouted a voice. Marty Junior looked out the window. He saw a Delorean.

"What?" he thought. Deloreans weren't made 'till 1981! There was only one explanation. "It's Dad!" said Junior. The Indians were approaching them now. Marty Junior did what his dad was doing. MJ and Marlene ended up in a cave.

A bear stole the gas cap and the fuel line, and drank the oil. The bear growled at Marty Junior and Marty Senior , and chased them off of a hill. They both tumbled down the hill, and crashed into a fence. Meanwhile , Marlene left the cave, and headed off to town.

"Mom is that you?" asked Marty Senior.

"Grandma is that you?" asked Marty Junior.

"Just relax, now. You've been asleep for almost 6 hours. There, there." said the woman.

"You're my-our-who are you?" asked both Martys.

"The name's McFly. Maggie McFly." said the woman.

"McFly?" asked Junior.

"Maggie?" asked Marty Senior.

"That's Missus McFly, and don't you be forgettin' the Missus!" said Maggie McFly. "And you're safe and sound on the McFly farm-"

"McFly farm?" asked both Martys.

"What are your names, young men?" asked Missus McFly.

" Uh, Eastwood. Clint Eastwood." said Marty Senior. Marty Senior looked at Junior.

"I'm his brother, Calvin." MJ quickly said.

"Well, you have bumps on your noggins, Mr. Estwood and Mr. Estwood. Seamus!" said Mrs. McFly. "That's me husband!"

Meanwhile…

Marlene asked people where Doc was, describing him to pedestrians. When she finally came to Doc's shop, she knocked, hoping to see him.

"Doc, Doc!" she shouted, to make sure he was there.

"Aaah!" screamed Doc.

"Doc, relax, it's me, Marley!" said Marlene.

"I thought I sent you back to the present!" said Doc.

"Well, I'm back from the present!" said Marlene.

"But I told you not to- how could you…" Doc started, but then he fainted. Marlene saw another man. He looked like Doc, but he had white hair and brown eyes. "Doctor Emmett Brown?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's right. And you're Marty's daughter, Marlene." said the man. "Sorry, Marlene, but I need to go to town!" Marlene walked to the other room. Suzy was laying in a bed.

"Marley, it's great to see you! Doc has been suffering from Why-amnesia, where you don't know why you did something, but you try to make up a reason for it." said Suzy. "Did you bring Marty?"

"Yes!" said Marlene.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Marty Junior and his dad were sitting at the counter of the Palace Saloon. "Hey, McFly!" shouted a voice. The Martys turned around. The figure who had said that was a man dressed in black. Junior couldn't put his finger on it, but he looked familiar. "McFly, I thought I done told you never to come in here, and I thought your brother was- hey, you ain't Seamus or Martin McFly! You look like them, though! Are you kin to that no-good-gutter-of-trash-of-a-farmer and that dead coward?" The man said.

The comments sounded familiar, as if he'd heard someone say similar words. He saw a familiar evil smirk. "What are your names?" asked the man.

"Calvin Eastwood!" shouted Junior.

"I'm his brother, Clint!" said Marty.

"Clint and Calvin Eastwood? What kinda stupid names are those?" asked the man.

"Those people are runts!" shouted another man.

"They got pearly-whites! Probably store-bought!" said another.

"Get a load of their feet things. They say Nee-kay. Is that injun writin'?" asked another man.

"Bartender, have you seen that blacksmith?" asked the first man.

"No, Mr. Tannen." said the bartender. Tannen? thought Junior. It all made sense now.

"You're Mad Dog Tannen?" asked Marty Senior.

"Nobody calls me Mad Dog! I hate that name!" said Mr. Tannen. "It's Buford! Buford Tannen. Now, dance!"

Tannen pointed his gun at Marty Senior's sneaker. Marty started doing Michael Jackson's Moonwalk, luckily avoiding the bullets. MJ got out of the saloon, since it wasn't his fight. Later, he saw Buford's gang about to hang Marty Senior. He watched in shock.

"Cut him down, Tannen!" shouted Junior. Then, Emmett Brown made the scene. He started arguing with Tannen, but again MJ ran off, since it wasn't his fight. MJ heard Tannen leave, and he burst out of his hiding place.

"Marty!" announced Emmett. "I told you not to come get me!"

"I know, Doc." said Marty Senior.

"Hey, Dad-Marty-you with the weird clothes!" shouted MJ.

"What is it, Calvin?" asked Marty Senior. "My name is not Calvin! I'm your future son, Marty Junior!" said Marty Junior. Then, Doc ran up to MJ, just as Emmett lured Marty into another conversation.

"We must let them have this conversation, or else my existence might be endangered!" said Doc.

"Oh, uh, Doc?" asked Junior.

"Yes?" asked Doc.

"It's about the Jaguar." said MJ.

"What about it?" asked Doc.

"The Indians shot the gas tank!" said Junior.

"Great Scott!" shouted Doc. His dad heard his exclamation, and he ran over to him.

"What's your problem, son?" asked Emmett.

"Our time machine's out of gas!" said MJ.

" So is ours!" said Marty Senior. "But we have Mr. Fusion!"

"Mr. Fusion powers the time circuits and flux capacitors, but gas _is _the main power source for the cars themselves!" said Emmett. MJ took out his cell phone.

"MJ, no! Don't use a cell phone in 1885! If it was to fall into the wrong hands, the results could be CATOSTROPIC!" said Doc.

Doc snatched MJ's phone, and stomped on it, making it useless. "So, Marty, what's that you have there?" asked Emmett, taking an object from Marty Senior's hand. Emmett looked at it. "My tombstone! According to this, I die this Monday! Who is this beloved Clara? I don't know-" Emmett began. "We know who Clara is, she's-" started MJ.

Marlene and Suzy came. "Hi, MJ! Suddenly, I feel a whole lot better!" said Suzy.

"Have you considered using horses? Oh, Doc, sorry, but I've been hiding behind the saloon, after following you, and eavesdropping. I brought Suzy along for fun." said Marlene.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wednesday, September 4th, 1885

It was the next day. Doc, Suzy, Marlene, and Junior were sitting on the hood of the Jaguar. It was being pulled by horses.

"Ridem cowboy!" shouted Doc.

"Verne, this is no time for fun and games! Darn it! It's no use! Only the fastest horse can achieve up to 35 or 40 miles per hour!" said Emmett. He was sitting on the hood of the Delorean with Marty Senior, and the Delorean was also being pulled by horses. They unhitched the horses, and began to talk.

"Well, we know we can't pull it. If only there was a way we could push it up to 88 miles per hour." said Emmett. Then, the train whistle blew.

"That's it!" shouted Doc. They arrived at the train station, and talked to the engineer.

"How fast can it go?" asked Doc.

"I've gotten it up to 55-" the engineer started.

"Is it possible to get it up to 90?" asked Marlene.

"Tarnation's, girlie, who'd ever be in such a hurry?" asked the engineer.

"It's a bet she and I have, that's all." said Emmett. "Theoretically speaking, could it be done?"

"Sure, if you got it really hot and weren't haulin' no cars behind you." said the engineer.

"When's the next train ride?" asked Marty Senior.

"Monday the seventh, 8:00." said the engineer. Then, they left. The next day, they were looking at a map.

"See, here we go around Carson Spur." said Doc.

"Then, we cross the bridge across Clayton Ravine, and- that's funny. This map calls Clayton Ravine "Shonash Ravine"-probably an old Indian name for it." said Emmett. They headed to the ravine.

"One problem, Dr. Brown, there is no bridge." said Junior.

"Fret not, I have an idea." said Emmett.

"Help! help !" shouted a woman. Emmett, the Martys, Marlene, and Suzy headed off to rescue the woman, but Doc stayed still, and watched. Emmett caught her on his horse, and looked at her.

"Emmett Brown at your service, Miss-" Emmett began.

"Clayton. Clara Clayton." said the woman. "I'm glad those snakes scared those horses, otherwise we might never have met."

"Look, we gotta go, MJ, Marlene, Suzy." said Doc.

"Bye!" said Marty Senior and Emmett to their future children(except Emmett's other two kids) and Suzy. The teens watched as Emmett and Miss Clayton talked and headed off.

By the time they got home, Marlene and Suzy went to bed immediately, while Doc studied the map to make a model based on it.

Then, MJ asked Doc, "Why couldn't we stay with them?"

"Emmett and Clara are my parents. This was their first meeting, see, and I didn't want us to mess it up, otherwise I may not exist to borrow that Mr. Fusion or convert the Jaguar into a time machine, so we would never be here in the first place to mess it up. It's very confusing. I don't want to cause a paradox. Go to sleep, MJ." said Doc. MJ did as he was told, but he couldn't stop thinking about paradoxes…


	4. Chapter 4

The teens helped Doc make a model the next day, September 5th, when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Emmett Clara, and Marty Senior, who said, "Clara came by to get Doc to fix her telescope, but now we're going to the town festival. Want to come?"

"Uh, sure!" said Suzy, while the others nodded.

They arrived at the town festival. Emmett and Clara danced. Junior and Suzy joined them. Doc and Marlene helped themselves to pie. Marty Senior saw Mr. Tannen. "Well, lookee what we have here. Hey, little lady. Wanna dance?" he asked.

"No, I'm dancing with her." said Emmett.

"Emmett, it's fine. I'll dance with him. " said Clara. Mr. Tannen danced then with Clara. "I don't like dancing when my partner has a gun in his hand." said Clara. "Lookee, little lady, this gun has some sorta purpose you wouldn't understand. Men's business." said Tannen, knocking her down.

"I believe you've underestimated me, Mister!" said Clara. Then, to Clara's horror, Buford faced Emmett.

" Brown, I still don't have my 80 dollars. So I guess the only option is… to kill ya." Buford said, pointing his gun at Doc's back. He fired his gun at Emmett. Marlene threw a pie plate at Emmett, and it caused the bullet to go through his hat. Buford looked at Marlene angrily.

"Why you-what's your name?" Buford asked her.

"Uh, Marilyn Monroe." said Marlene.

"Miss Monroe, I challenge you to a dual on Monday. Accept?"

"Uh, yes." said Marlene.

"Mr. Brown, Mr. Estwood, how would you like to spend the night at me house?" asked Seamus.

Marty Senior said, "Yes." but Emmett said, "No."

"Can I take Mr. Brown out for a second?" asked Marty Senior.

"Sure," said Maggie and Seamus. Marty Senior and Emmett left.

"Come to our house." said Maggie.

"Okay," said the others.

They were surprised when Emmett and Marty Senior walked in.

"Sit down," said Seamus. "I thought Mr. Brown said no."

"He did, at first," said Marty Senior. "But then, I told him it could be a bonding experience with Clara, and he agreed."

"We're having leftover meatloaf," said Maggie. They all got meatloaf and started eating.

Emmett and Clara started talking to each other. "Emmett, do you think we'll ever be able to travel to the moon like we travel on trains?" asked Clara.

"Yes, although not for another 84 years, and definitely not on trains. We'll have amazing spaceships that can discover vast new worlds out there and fly us beyond the galaxy." said Emmett.

"Emmett, that sounds almost like something in a Jules Verne book." said Clara.

"You read Jules Verne?" asked Emmett.

"I adore Jules Verne," said Clara.

"He's my favorite author," said Emmett. The time-travelers, all except Doc and Emmett, made up a fake history for themselves, while Doc kept quiet.

The teens said that Marilyn, Calvin, and Clint were abandoned when they were babies. Marilyn had been adopted by a family named Monroe, while Calvin and Clint went to stay with their aunt and uncle. A tornado had carried off their houses, so the Monroes and Eastwoods lived in their cellars. They homeschooled the children, and had enough food to last for 15 years.

15 years later, their guardians had died, and they met "Claudia Wells", who let them stay in her guesthouse, and got food for them. Claudia then met Mr. Brown , whom she introduced to the others. Claudia's parents soon died, so Mr. Brown became their guardian, and he got separated from Clint, Calvin , and Marilyn on a trip. He and Claudia then met another Mr. Brown, who took them to Hill Valley. The 3 kids who got lost followed clues to find Mr. Brown. 2 of them got hurt, but she (Marlene/Marilyn)had gone off, and found Mr. Brown.

The McFlys believed the fake history. Emmett declined the offer to sleep there, and went home to his blacksmith shop. The teens and Doc decided to come too. Once they arrived, Emmett and Marty Senior made a campfire right outside. They soon fell asleep. Doc and the teenagers took another look at the model. "This is our fail-safe point," Doc said. "As long as we hit 88 before we hit the ravine, we will coast along the completed bridge." But the teens, being very sleepy, had just dozed off as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Marty Junior awoke. He yawned. Marlene got up, too. "Hey. Marlie, I hear you're going against Tannen tomorrow." said Junior. "You'll never live through it! Tannens are harassers, and Mad-Buford- Tannen will kill you for sure, and if he doesn't, he might-"

"Stop!" shouted Marlene. She sat down, and began to think."Maybe we should go shopping." she said.

"Shopping? In 1885? Are you insane? What if we buy a book that an author is supposed to buy?" said Marty Junior.

"So?" asked Marlene.

"Let's say that he uses the book as the basis for his new science fiction story." said MJ.

"So he can just get another copy!" said Marlene.

"But what if it's the only copy in existence?" asked Junior. "He wouldn't be able to write the book, so other authors wouldn't be influenced by him, and Gramps wouldn't become an author, and our confidence plan would cause him to follow another dream."

Marlene said, "Don't worry, I have a plan, and furthermore, what are the odds that grandpa will be affected?" Marty Junior hesitated, so Marlene got up, and dragged him to the door. They both walked out.

Marty Junior frowned as they arrived at a dumpster. Marlene saw something sticking out, so she pulled it up. It was a stove door.

"What's this for?" MJ asked.

"You never know when it will come in handy!" said Marlene, but Marlene knew exactly what to use it for. It would work like a bullet-proof vest. She could see it now: the manure truck, the bullets aiming- Marty Junior snapped his fingers. Marlene flashed back to reality.

Marlene felt something in her pocket. It was the gravestone picture of Emmett Brown that she had gotten from her father. However, it no longer said Emmett Brown. It said _Marilyn Monroe. _"Great Scott!" said Marlene.

Marty Junior looked and gasped, "This is heavy!" He fainted.

Suddenly, Marty Junior awoke. He saw Marlene. "Marlene, I dreamt that- that you were gonna be k-killed on Mon-Monday." said Junior.

"It wasn't a dream, Junior," said Marlene. "Besides, you've been asleep for 12 hours." They walked home.

"Relax, MJ, everything's going to be alright." said Marlene.

"But you're gonna be shot on Monday!" said Junior.

"No, I won't",said Marlene. She headed back to her bed. Junior was puzzled. What did she mean?

He asked, " Want to practice the duel?"

"Yes," said Marlene. "I also need a cart full of feathers and a gun!"

"There's a squirt gun in my pack!" said Junior.

"It'll do!" said Marlene. "I'll go type up a script on Dr. Brown's typewriter. I'll give it to you soon." While MJ was waiting, he took a nap. "Come and get it!" shouted Marlene. Junior came and got his script. He started studying. Slowly, his eyes drooped, and he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday, September 7th, 1885

Marlene awoke at 5:00 that morning. She woke up Junior as well. They got out their scripts to practice the dual. MJ was Tannen. He pulled out his empty squirt gun from his backpack. He hadn't opened the thing for 3 weeks, but it seemed like 3 decades. Marty Junior fired the gun. Marlene pretended to die in a dramatic way. "Oh-no! Marlie! She's dead!" said Suzy, who had just gotten up.

"Relax, Suz. It's just a test for the dual!" said Marty Junior.

"Nice shot, Buford!" said Marlene. MJ stood there dumbstruck. Then, he collapsed into a feather-filled cart. "Do you really think Mad Dog will collapse into manure?" he asked.

"Duh!" said Marlene. "It's a family tradition!"

"Oh, bro-sister!" said Junior.

Then, Marty Junior Marlene, and Suzy left. They headed to the palace saloon, and saw Emmett Brown sitting in it, moaning. He was moaning about Clara. One of the saloon-goers asked him about the future, and Emmett started discussing automobiles and running for fun. It was then that Doc made the scene. He ran into the saloon. "Tannen's coming!" he shouted.

Meanwhile, Clara was walking around feeling sad. She came to the blacksmith shop where Emmett lived, and saw a model of the land near Shonash Ravine. Clara noticed a strange, black, wooden object. She inspected it, and saw that it said, "Time Machine" on it in white letters. Suddenly, she flashbacked to the night that she and Emmett broke up. "I've come to say goodbye. We all have." Emmett had said.

Clara had asked, "Where are you going?"

and Emmett said, "Uh, I'll never see you again. I'm going away."

"Oh, Emmett, c'mon, tell me!" Clara said.

"I can't," said Emmett. "I don't belong here. I love you Clara."

"Where do you belong?" she asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Emmett said.

"Emmett, if you love me, tell me the sincere truth!" Clara said.

"The thing is, I'm from the future. I came here in a time machine that I invented. Now, I have to get back to the year 1985." Emmett said.

"I understand!" said Clara. "I understand that you're taking advantage of me!" She then slapped his face. "You liar! Why?" Clara cried. "you should have said, "I don't love you and I never want to see you again!" That would've been respectful!" She slammed the door in his face and sobbed.

Clara flashed back to reality. This item started to make her wonder. Had Emmett been telling the truth? Then, she realized that was time to board the train to Chicago.

She got on, only to hear two men talking. "Did you hear about that man?" asked one.

"You mean that depressed guy at the salon?" asked another. "Yeah, that guy." said the first man. "I heard he was a-moanin' about some girl." said the other.

"Yeah, now what was her name? Cara? Sara?" the first one said.

Clara asked, "Excuse-me, but was this guy tall, with great, big, brown puppy-dog eyes and silvery-flowing hair?"

"Yeah, ya know him?" asked the second man.

"I gotta go!" said Clara. Clara felt happy that Emmett still loved her, and she headed off.

Then, the teens turned around and Marlene saw Buford, who walked toward her. Marlene checked her watch. 7:51! "Hi, Miss Monroe. I'm early! Let's get started!" said Tannen. Doc, Emmett, Suzy, and the Martys watched with looks of horror. Marlene and Tannen walked closer and closer when suddenly Buford aimed his gun. Suddenly, Marlene appeared to be dead.

"You killed my-" Marty Senior began. He began to think. What were they again? Then he remembered. He shouted, "…sister!", curling his fists.

Suddenly, Marlene's hand moved. Her head rose, followed by her back. She bent her knees, and moved her hands some more. Her legs straightened, and she got up. "Nice shot, Buford." she said.

Suddenly, the deputy came. "Mr. Tannen, you're under arrest for robbing the Pine City stage coach!" he said.

Tannen ignored him, and tried to talk to the young boy next to him, who said, "You killed my father, so I should hate you." Then, Tannen collapsed into a manure cart. "Is there any thing you would like to say?" the deputy asked.

"I hate manure!" Tannen responded., as the deputy pulled him out.

"Classical!" yelled Marlene, and the others couldn't agree more.

Time was running out. Emmett and Marty Senior boarded the train. Clara, who could still see the locomotive, ran back to the locomotive and saw Emmett.

"Emmett!" she repeated.

"Clara?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett! I love you!" Clara shouted.

"I love you, too!" Emmett responded. The train noise was blocking words out, but the people from 2015 noticed that they were trying to save each other and hold hands. Marty Senior shouted out the miles per hour each minute.

"Hey, Dad!" Marty Junior shouted. He ran to his father. "Dad, don't you want a rocketboard? It's got rockets!" he said.

"No, Junior, no!" shouted Doc. He grabbed Marty Junior, and took him to the shop. The girls followed. "See, MJ, my existence was determined by many things, like the rescue on the hoverboard. Don't do anything that might erase me from existence." said Doc.

"Fine!" said MJ.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Tuesday, September 8th, 1885. Doc decided on a way to get the Jaguar home. "Now," he said, "when we arrive on the National Valley Bridge, the Jaguar will keep going straight. That means that we may need to call my parents for help so they can take the Jag to the hover conversions store, while you go on a camping trip or whatever."

The kids understood, and thought that it was a good idea. They started making promises. Doc promised that he would buy a new cell phone for Junior. Junior promised that he would never let Griff dare him again. Marlene promised that she would think of promises. Suzy promised that she would never live in the park-surrounding neighborhood, Parkland West, since the once-beautiful neighborhood had several drunks living in it in 2075.

They all went sightseeing. To MJ's relief, it didn't involve "shopping" in dumpsters for helpful junk. It was actually very fun. By the end of the day, Doc and the kids were exhausted. They went to sleep in the Palace Saloon and Hotel. The next day, it was time to go back to the future.

Marty Junior and Marlene climbed into the car, and the train pushed it. Doc helped Suzy get on, and after a goodbye to his parents, he starting lifting the logs and burning the needles. "25!" shouted Marlene. She was calling out the miles per hour.

By the time they were at 65, Doc said, "Open the roof!" By 75 Suzy was in the Jaguar. Just as it was about to traverse time, Doc landed in a seat, and was safe.

The Jag appeared on the bridge. They were home at last! Doc called Emmett and Clara. His parents came in their train, and flew to the McFly house. They dropped the kids off, and headed to get the Jag re-hover-converted.

Marlene ran into the house. "Dad! Mom! Am I glad to see you!" she shouted. Marty Senior and Jennifer were confused.

"What's her problem? She's acting like she hasn't seen us in a week!" said Jennifer.

"Maybe she hasn't!" shouted Marty Senior. They both laughed.

MJ and Suzy rode off in the pick-up. They hit something. It was Griff. Griff got mad. Suzy took a note out of Junior's pocket. It was her diary entry from 2075. It talked about how Griff fired Marty Junior all because of a problem with being called a coward, which he'd first demonstrated on October 23rd,2015 after hitting Griff with the truck, causing Griff to dunk him in the lake. Suzy watched as Junior was about to respond to Griff calling him a coward. "Stop, MJ!" said said Suzy. She got out, and grabbed some rope. She proceeded to tie up Griff. She then placed him in the truck's bed.

"That was awesome, Suzy!" said Marty Junior. "I wonder why I didn't think of that!" Suzy whispered something to MJ ,who winked and smiled. Griff hated when Marty Junior and Suzy pulled him out and poured him into the lake. Suddenly, Griff realized that bullying people wasn't the best policy, and he should do it less often, or he might get revenged by his victims all the time.

All of a sudden, the Jaguar appeared out of nowhere. "MJ, Suzy, your kids are in trouble now! Let's go to the future!" said Doc. They boarded the Jaguar and flew off.

"Time travel? What the heck?" asked Griff, as he struggled out of the rope, and got out of the water. "Hey, I could use that to make my family rich! But, whom shall I start with? How 'bout Gramps? That's a great idea!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Jaguar arrived in 2045. Doc landed the car in an alley, and he got out, just as a dog jumped off of the roof. Marty Junior and Suzy got out as well. Doc pulled a newspaper out of the briefcase he had. "Marty Junior," Doc said. "Look at this newspaper!" Marty Junior looked at it, and gasped.

"Youth Jailed!" Marty Junior read. "Within minutes of his arrest, Martin McFly III was officially proclaimed a prisoner, and hauled away to the California State Penitentiary!"

"This is tomorrow's newspaper. We are here to prevent that event from ever happening." said Doc.

"Why would my kid rob a-" Marty Junior began. He looked back at the newspaper. "...county asylum?" he finished.

"He was forced too by a guy named Driff, who threatened to murder-" Doc began.

"I've heard enough. What will we do about it?" asked Marty Junior.

"I will intercept him and his sister." Doc responded.

"Why his sister?" asked Marty Junior.

"She's a complete wimp who can't stand up to Driff."

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Suzy.

"You guys are taking their places, since you have more confidence then they have, and can stand up to bullys. Just go to the Cafe 2000, and when Driff comes, whatever he says to you, tell him no, you're not interested. Well, okay, goodbye and good luck." said Doc, who walked off toward the courthouse with his sleep-inducing alpha-rhythm generator in his hand.

"Well, I guess we should get going, Suzy." said Marty Junior.

"Okay," said Suzy.

Marty Junior and Suzy started walking through the future Hill Valley. Junior took notice of how it looked less futuristic than 2075, but more futuristic than 2015. For instance, the cars did not look like complete bubbles, but rather bubble-shaped versions of cars he was used too back home. The buildings appeared to be covered in rubber, but not made of it, unlike the rubber courthouse from 2075. The buildings were "nice twins" to the ones from 2045A. Junior and Suzy then saw it: The Cafe 2000. It looked like it was from the 1990's, and it was on the location of Griff's cafe. They went inside.

"Hey, McFly!" said a voice. It was Griff's father, Cliff. "You're Marty McFly Junior's kids, aren't you? Marty III and Jennifer?" he asked. Junior and Suzy were confused. Then, along came a boy who resembled Griff greatly.

"Gramps," he asked Cliff. "Our family has rotten luck, don't we? I mean, waxing cars? Seriously?"

"Are you two related?" asked Suzy.

"Jennifer, don't you know anything? Why else would Driff call me "Grandpa"?" Cliff said.

"He's Driff?" asked MJ.

"Hello? Anybody home? Think, McFly, think! You've known Driff for years! Now, I have a matter we need to discuss!" said Cliff, as he took Driff outside.Then, Suzy saw herself walk in. The girl sat down at the counter.

" Dr Pepper." she said in a slow voice that was higher than Suzy's. The girl-Jennifer?- turned her head. Suzy hid. "Marty," Jennifer said. "I don't understand it. We were talking, and next thing I knew, we were on the ground, and you were asleep. I walked here, but you're here, which is weird."

"I think that it was an illusion you saw on the ground. You fell asleep, and I walked here." said Junior.

Meanwhile, in 2015…

Griff worked hard on his time machine. He had converted Marty Junior's truck into one. He replicated his own flux capacitor. He only left the garage for food and supplies. By late November, he had the time circuits and flux capacitor done. Early in December, he stole a Mr. Fusion. He left for 2045, ready to check out anything valuable to make his Grandpa rich.

When Griff arrived in 2045, he saw that his new street, Smith Avenue, was a slum-of-a-neighborhood, full of litter. Griff didn't care. He only cared about family wealth. "A rich uncle is fine. But a rich grandpa, a rich uncle, and a rich dad is better!" said Griff. He drove to Courthouse Square. The buildings were covered with rubbery stuff. Then he saw it. Located on the site of Blast From the Past was another antique store, The Past is a Blast . In between a skateboard and a presidential guidebook sat "Gray's Sports Almanac: 1980-2030". Then, Griff turned around. It was himself. Wait, 2 of himself. A 49-year old one and a clone of him. Another came. Although, one might've have been his dad. The oldest one, aged 78. Behind them, Griff peered into the Café.

Meanwhile,…

Suzy popped up at the wrong moment. Jennifer looked at her, and screamed. She fell over the counter. In walked Driff.

"Marty III and Jennifer. How 'bout tonight's opportunity?" asked Driff. Marty Junior checked for his confidence.

"No!" shouted Suzy.

"No!" Junior repeated. Junior started fighting with Driff, eventually kneeing him in the groin. Suzy and Junior ran out. They asked 2 kids for rocketboards. They boarded them, and had a big chase with Driff's gang. The playground at the Courthouse Museum was under construction, so Driff and his gang fell into a large pile of mulch.

"Mulch? I hate mulch!" shouted Driff, spitting out mulch. The police arrived, since the mulch caused a huge mess and the tarp covering a future structure was lost, exposing the structure to the public before it should have been revealed. Driff was arrested. Jennifer ran out of the cafe. She headed to her house.

Suzy ran over to Doc. She took him to Marty Junior. Had Suzy looked back, she would've seen someone enter the Jaguar. But she didn't, and just talked to Doc and MJ about the future. They headed back to the time machine, unaware of the dangers that might await them…

To Be Continued in a future story


End file.
